RPlog:Oversight
As it often is in preparation for high-profile visitors and Imperial dignitaries, the floor of the Inquisitor's hanger deck has been meticulously cleared and cleaned. Organized into formations, a number of squadrons of stormtroopers from two white masses in the bay with a small corridor of empty space between them. In that corridor standing alone is the Inquisitor's Executive Officer, Commander Auxin Valerius, his hands clasped behind his back and his uniform in an uncharacteristically proper state as he watches the final approach of the A-wing carrying the passenger of honor. This kind of attention from the upper echelons isn't something Valerius is used to, nor something he particularly cares for, but its something he'll have to accustom himself to soon enough. Activity never ceases within the hangar of the I2SD Inquisitor, one of the many nuances of Imperial living that one could do without. At least for Jarek Syris, reformed deserter and current Advisor to Emperor Vadim. A sigh escapes, followed by a long overdue exhale as pressure lock breaks and Jarek is capable of climbing down from the highly modified A-Wing starfighter that had been awarded to him in his previous years of dedicated service to Warlord Malign. The flight had been long, partly due to the unorthodox adornment of trooper armor in the cramped cockpit of his ship, and there was little on the advisor's mind that didn't include a hot shower and a drink on the observation deck. Formalities first. Polished boots click as he makes his way across the hangar, head held high despite the overwhelming sense of failure Syris had felt since his meeting with his former Master. "Commander''Orig.'' "Inquisitor" Valerius, I see notice of my arrival has been well received?" "Quite well. Its' always an honor to accommodate someone of your station, my lord; welcome aboard. The captain regrets that he cannot be here for your arrival, as he is busy on the surface with CorSec." Valerius says, clasping his hands in front of him and giving a polite bow. "In the meantime, your quarters have been prepared, I hope you'll find them satisfactory. I've also taken the liberty of arranging a report on the situation and our findings thus far, to be delivered at your discretion." Jarek nods, hoping his lack of interest with his current assignment goes without notice. "The honor is mine," he begins, pivoting on a heel and glancing at the formations of Stormtroopers. "Such formalities will not be needed in the future, though. I do expect that my arrival will not cause deviations to normal activity, and am fond of a certain degree of anonymity." Silver-blue eyes linger for a few more moments before jetting back to Valerius. "As far as anyone else is concerned I am not here." He half-smiles and takes a step towards the lifts, "I will be happy to look over the reports at your convenience and per direct orders from the Emperor should there be any use of mytalents, you should not hesitate to contact me, though we can further discuss that at a later time. Now about those quarters." "Noted," the Commander inclines his head slightly. He hadn't met anyone that important that didn't seem fond of the ego-boosting formation of soldiers, but he's more than content to do away with such ostentatious displays if they aren't wanted. "If you'll follow me..." Syris follows Valerius into the lifts, saying nothing as the doors clang shut and shuttle them to their destination. The doors open and Jarek waits for Valerius to depart the lift before stepping out himself. He walks slightly behind, paying little attention to the happenings around him, arms crossed over his alloy plated chest. "Is there anything imminent that I need to know before turning in for the night? My travel over the last few weeks has been extensive and I'm afraid rest is required prior to beginning my assessents." "Nothing particularly pressing, my lord," the XO shakes his head. "Most recently, reports are that a transmission of a limmie game was overpowered by a pirate broadcast. Beyond claiming responsibility for the recent bombings, the content is standard insurrectionist fare: 'the Empire has branded us terrorists and traitors, we are in fact that', et cetera. A team of our communications officers are attempting to use the power history data from the local repeater relays to triangulate the source of the broadcast. At the very least, we'll be able to tell which of the relays the source is closest to, as it will have received the pirate signal at the highest power." "I am aware of the transmission," Jarek smirks and nods. "When you recieve word from the communication's officers I would like a report of their findings. In conjunction with the reports I would like to personally follow up should the reports yield any useful information in regards to the location of broadcast." Syris rubs at a scuff on his armor as he speaks, his eyes never breaking contact with the XO's. "I will need a small squad of your most capable troopers on standbye should they be needed. I will also need more conspicuous transport if it can be arranged." "I'll make the necessary arrangements," Valerius nods. "If there's anything else that you require, I'll be on the bridge." "Thank you, I will retire for the evening and be in contact with you soon." Jarek turns and within a few moments disappears into his quarters. Notes Corellia Ablaze Category:Corellia Ablaze Corellia Ablaze Corellia Ablaze